


Walls Of The Thinest Wood

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight it was the waves, gently splashing against wood, each one setting her that bit more on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She lies in bed at night, restless, frustrated. Either the stillness of the land feeling _too still_ or the gentle lulling of waves eroding away her patience. Tonight it was the waves, gently splashing against wood, each one setting her that bit more on edge.

She rolls onto her stomach, pressing her legs together, trying to drown out the dull throb and the hollow that ached to be filled. She doesn’t even have a specific design on who should fill her, she just knows she needs _something_.

She slides her hand down between her body and the mattress, pressing her fingers and her palm into the damp heat she found there. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered what the pirates’ line on masturbation was. Back home the nobility told her it was shameful while the servants told her it was liberating.

She pressed her mouth into the back of her hand; almost sure she didn’t want to get caught. From what she gathered, they were probably the most sexually free people in the world. If she asked Jack, he’d probably offer to lend her a hand, so to speak. His cabin was only separated from hers by the thinnest wall of wood.

She bucked into her hand involuntarily at the thought of having anyone, even Jack...or was that especially Jack, do this to her. Having them run their hands all over her greedily, slide their fingers inside of her, knowing just how to because they paid good money for this in Tortuga, then finally bending her backwards over a table or a bed and push into her, hard and fast, finally filling her like she wanted.

She rocks her hips, rubbing furiously at her clit until she came, with that image burned behind her eyes. 

She thought she’d let out a cry, maybe even a name, but she couldn’t be sure.

She kind of hoped she had, she hoped she’d been loud enough to wake Jack, make him curious about what all the noise was until he put his concern for her safety over possibly offending her dignity. Or maybe he’d hear her and know all along what he’d heard and feel her need, feel her want like it was his own. Then maybe he’d come to her full of hope and desire and a mild fear that he was going to get slapped.

She stared out into the darkness and listened to the near silence. Nothing. Maybe she hadn’t been loud enough. Maybe she’d try again in an hour or so.


	2. Walls Of The Thinnest Wood

Somewhere off in the distance, or quite possibly, in the cabin next to his, Jack heard a scream. Now, he was quite an expert on women screaming, because of the nature of piracy if nothing else. So when he heard this scream, Elizabeth’s scream to be exact, he knew it was mostly fake, with just the edge of something real. Not fear though, it was passion. Or at least watered down, _I’ve already done this three times tonight_ passion. But Jack wasn’t aware of that; because even this time it had been the dull thump on his wall, right by his head, that had woken him. He was practically immune to women screaming. Especially Elizabeth, who screamed at him rather often.

His brain quickly caught up with the connection of events. Miss Elizabeth was putting on a show. She wanted t be heard. Jack considered his options. He was, after all awake now so there was no sense in _ignoring_ her entirely. He could either a. go to her, give her what she wants and she’d probably never ask again or b. let her think she goes unheard therefore making her more determined to get what she wants.

The obvious answer to him was b.

He smiled to himself and whispered “Maybe tomorrow night, love.” into the wood beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://mmom.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
